


The Real Consummation

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: The marriage between Queen Nera of Charys and the princess of Posen results in allyship of the two kingdoms. The consummation ritual between the queen and her new bride results in the creation of new life, which will eventually take the form of a Charysian warrior.
Relationships: Wicked Queen/Her Virgin Princess Bride
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	The Real Consummation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



The day was finally here. Nera always had an upset stomach on the mornings of the weddings, and this one was no exception. If she hadn’t known better, she’d say it was fear, but she’d gone through this enough times to pinpoint it for what it really was: excitement. 

She was particularly excited about this one. Firstly, because this marriage would ally the kingdom of Charys with Posen, since Posen was far enough away to avoid catching wind of Queen Nera’s reputation. Secondly, the princess of Posen was quite beautiful, if the rumors were true. The betrothal had taken place four years prior, when Princess Attina was 14 years old, just a kid. Nera had no attraction to girls that young, but already the vestiges of beauty and womanhood had been evident in the princess. And today, she would be Nera’s at last. 

A timid knock came to the door of the bedchamber. “Enter,” she called, and a servant poked her head in, keeping her eyes on her bare feet. 

“My queen, it is time to dress you for the ceremony.” 

“Of course.” Nera rose from the vanity and followed the servant to the dressing room, where more servants, a governess, and Nera’s only daughter, Zinnia, were waiting. 

“Mama’s getting married?” the little girl asked as Nera was draped in a silk midnight-blue dress that complemented her fair skin and dark auburn hair. “Mama has a bride?” 

“Indeed, sweetheart,” Nera told her, pinching Zinnia’s meaty cheek with the hand that hadn’t been gloved yet. 

“I want a bride, too!”

“One day…” Before the servants started on her hair and makeup, Nera bent her knees—movement other than walking was not easy in this dress—and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. While they braided and pinned up her long, curly hair, leaving the rest flowing down her back, the governess took Zinnia to the arena. 

Following the hair was the makeup, after which they held up a full-length mirror in front of the queen. To no one’s surprise, she looked like her usual beautiful self except with a more elaborate dress and hairstyle. After the second wedding, she did away with all the fuss of flowers in her hair and laced through her dress, the tight, god-awful bodices and tottering heels. Let the princesses bother with all of that, she’d told the servants, since it was their special day more than hers. 

The current princess was in another part of the castle, still in preparation. It was Nera’s turn first to be led into the arena and onto the stage, where all the Charysians and the lucky Posenites who had been invited could admire her. 

The arena was already filled with them. The stage, which was normally used for theater, was decorated with strings of lights in orange and purple, the colors of the Charysian crest. The crest itself was hung high above an altar covered in bouquets of flowers so freshly picked, a few bees were still hovering over them. 

Nera stood off to the side of the stage, hidden from the spectators by the large pillars. Behind her, the sun began to sink into the forest, the purple-blue of dusk taking over a sky ribboned with clouds the color of Nera’s dress. Someone touched her lightly on the upper arm, causing her to flinch. 

“You look absolutely stunning, my queen,” her advisor, Lena, whispered from somewhere beside her. “Are you ready for the ceremony to start?” 

Nera placed a palm over her whirring stomach in an attempt to calm it. It didn’t help. “Yes.” 

Lena must’ve signaled to the crier, for he leapt upon the stage not a minute later. “Ladies and gentlemen! I now present to you Queen Nera of Charys! Please assume the position.” 

The trumpets started, the doves were released, and a cool hand slipped into hers. “Right this way, my queen.” 

“Yes, I know,” Nera told her, mildly annoyed; it wasn’t like she’d never done this before. As she climbed the small stairs to the stage, she tilted her chin up and let her shoulders fall back. 

The walk to the altar seemed to take only three steps, during which the Charysians, even little Zinnia, sank to their knees and genuflected. The Posenites looked round at them, confused, before doing the same. If Nera wasn’t in the spotlight, she would’ve smirked. Clearly, the royal family of Posen hadn’t earned the full respect of their kingdom. 

“Charysians and Posenites,” she said, her arms outstretched as if to hug everyone in the audience. “It is an honor to have you all joined here today to watch me unite with the beautiful Princess Attina. Our union will not only result in our increased happiness but the strengthening of our two kingdoms, together.” 

The audience backed up into their seats and cheered as Nera took her place at the right of the altar, smile set in place. The air thickened with the same excitement disturbing her stomach, emanating from the Charysian side. 

At the end of the aisle separating the two kingdoms, two figures appeared: one tall in deep mahogany robes with a crown atop his head, the other shorter and curvier in a flowing white dress. The harp began to play, weaving into the restless but silent air, and the figures moved closer. Once they and all their details were visible, all else faded out. 

Nera fell into a trance, eyes fixed upon the figure in white. She’d been expecting Princess Attina to be pretty enough to enjoy, but she was in complete shock—and enchantment—over how beautiful the young woman before her was. While the princess at 14 had been sort of lanky and awkward, she was now voluptuous and seductive, filling out the dress with wide hips and large breasts. The faintest hint of pale cleavage peeked over the neckline. Her face was round with wide green eyes, and her blonde hair fell in waves over one shoulder. When she and her father stopped in front of Nera, the queen locked her arms at her sides to keep from sinking her grip into those luscious breasts. 

“Queen Nera of Charys,” the king of Posen said from beside the princess. “I give you my daughter in the hopes that you will care for her and love her with all of your heart.” 

“I will,” Nera answered, trying not to bristle in discomfort. The stiffness between her legs was almost unbearable, threatening to burst through the underpants she wore specifically to conceal any unsightly bulges in her dress. She reached out and clasped the princess’s smooth hand. 

The king released his daughter’s other hand so she could step forward. Her plump cheeks were streaked with tears. Nera wiped them away before cupping a cheek and pressing her mouth against sweet, soft lips. The crowd cheered. When Nera stepped back, a small, pleased smile crossed the girl’s fair face. 

Later, after the queen and her new bride bade the Posenites farewell, the princess was taken to the consummation room, while the queen returned to the castle to change out of her dress and tuck her little daughter into bed. This went much quicker than in years past, since she only had Zinnia and not her four sons. The young princes were away in the countryside, training to be warriors. Nera knew that her children, including Zinnia, would grow up to make her proud. The models of Charysian strength. 

And very soon, if Princess Attina was as fertile as she looked, another would be added to the queen’s brood. 

The consummation room was technically a part of the castle, but it was detached and stood across the pond near the arena. In it was a table with two lounge chairs and a large bed wrapped in silk sheets and topped with overstuffed pillows. As expected, the princess and the queen’s advisor, Lena, sat in the chairs with two glasses and a bottle of wine on the table between them. The one in front of Lena was clear; Attina’s was half-full. 

“Ah, here is the queen,” said Lena, rising from the chair and approaching Nera. “How long until I shall gather them in the arena?” The question was quiet, directed into Nera’s ear. 

“About twenty minutes,” Nera muttered back. 

When the door was closed and locked behind her advisor, the queen took a seat across the disconcerted-looking princess, pouring herself a glass of wine and topping up the other one. “Is something troubling you, my dear girl?” she asked kindly. 

Attina lowered her eyes to her glass. “No, my queen—I, um—I’m just a bit nervous about—about the consummation.” 

“Is that so?” Nera took her first and only sip of wine, savoring the sweetness embittered with poppy juice on her tongue. This one large sip would let the lust flow freely, but any more would make her drowsy. “What about it makes you nervous?” 

Mimicking Nera, Attina took a gulp of her own wine, flushing pink when some of it trickled out of the corner of her mouth. “Well, I—I don’t really know what it is. What consummation is. What, exactly, do we do?” 

“Well...drink the rest of your wine, and I’ll show you.” 

It took a few more minutes for Attina to complete the task, during which Nera rubbed her arm and stroked her hair. The princess seemed to like this, leaning in and letting a small smile play on her lips. Her eyelids sank lower, a reddish blush taking over her pretty face. When the wine glass was empty, Nera pulled her into a standing position and led her to the bed. 

After much unlacing and untying and fussing, Nera finally got the wobbly, sleepy girl flat on her back in just her panties and heels. Ignoring her pulsing cock, Nera sank into the princess’s soft form, kissing her wine-tinged mouth and letting lush curves fill her palms. 

“My gods, you are so perfect and beautiful,” she breathed into her neck, cupping her breasts and pulling the skin between her teeth. 

“Thank you, my queen,” Attina mumbled groggily, her legs falling open and a hand resting on the back of Nera’s neck. 

Nera moved lower, sucking on a pert, pink nipple and trailing her hand over a soft belly until it met the damp spot in Attina’s thin cotton panties, which clung to lips as puffy and soft as the rest of her body. She rubbed and sucked and nibbled while Attina’s breathy sighs filled her ears. 

“You like that, sweet baby, don’t you? It feels good, having your beautiful body worshipped, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Attina cried, tilting her hips up to help Nera slide off her panties. 

The queen knelt down in front of the bed and propped Attina’s legs open, transfixed by the tender, glistening prize just waiting to be devoured. The princess’s fat little cunt was every bit as appetizing as Nera had predicted. Sinking her fingers into the flesh of her ass, Nera planted soft kisses on the plump folds, inhaling their pungent, intoxicating scent. 

Attina’s heavy breaths turned into moans as the kisses turned open-mouthed, pulling the hot lower lips into Nera’s mouth and sucking the sweet juices from them. “You taste so good, baby. What a sweet, delicious peach you are.” 

With her fingers she spread the fat lips, revealing the tiny virgin hole. Her cock begged to slide into the tight, fleshy grip, but it had to be patient still. Nera yanked off her underpants, freeing her cock under her dress, before sticking out her tongue and lapping at the juicy folds, up to her clit and sliding into the wet, clenching hole. 

“Oh, oh, gods,” the princess moaned, bucking her hips and grabbing Nera’s hands. Nera sucked her whole cunt into her mouth, fucking her with her tongue and gulping down the gush of her climax. Pushing up her ass, she spread those cheeks and slowly licked the puckered pink hole between them. 

A loud knocking jolted them out of the throes of passion. “For the love of  _ all _ the gods,” Nera snapped, wiping Attina’s juices from her face and stomping over to the door. She threw it open to find a tense-faced Lena. 

“My queen, I’m terribly sorry, but the audience is getting a bit rowdy,” she said in one bursting breath. “They want the ritual to start.” 

Nera rolled her eyes. “Well, don’t we all. It’s not so easy, however. I need to  _ prepare.”  _

Lena nodded, eyes bulging. “Yes, I know, my queen. I mean no disrespect—”

“Listen…” Nera glanced behind her. The princess was sprawled on the bed exactly as she’d left her, drifting on a post-climax cloud into deep sleep. “Give me another ten minutes at most.” 

“Of course, my queen, of course…” 

With the taste of Attina’s cunt in her mouth, Nera applied more lipstick, brushed her hair, and adjusted her dress. Her erection poked into her skirts, but she was past caring now. She prodded Attina awake, handing her a plain white cotton dress. 

“Come on, my sweet princess,” Nera crooned, holding her upright and smoothing back her hair. “It’s time for the consummation ritual.” 

“W-what? That...wasn’t it?” 

“No, silly girl.” 

Attina’s movements were slow and bumbling, so Nera helped her into the dress, pulling it down and tying the knot of the halter top behind her neck. Again the curves of those beautiful mounds peeked out, driving Nera mental with need. 

When they arrived on the platform, Attina blinked many times in rapid succession, looking around as if she’d woken up in this very spot. “Why are we here again?” 

“Come,” Nera answered, nudging her toward the altar, where two castle guards were waiting for the pair. The altar had been cleared of flowers and draped with a thick white cloth. At each corner, loops of rope had been tied, prepared for the evening’s events. The real consummation. 

The guards each took an arm of the princess, who was wide-eyed and alert by now, and brought her to the altar. “What’s happening? No, please release me!” 

“Shh, relax, princess,” Nera told her as they lay the girl flat on her back. Two more guards came to tie down her legs, while Nera held the hem of her dress to keep her cunt covered—for now. 

All the while, Attina tried to thrash in their grip, crying and pleading. “Please stop! Let me go!” 

“Oh, hush up, little girl,” one of the guards snapped impatiently. “This is the best part right here.” 

Over Attina’s pinned-down body, Nera could see the Charysians in the audience, eyes glowing with anticipation. In rituals past, the queen had stood in this spot over her writhing princess for up to ten minutes to drag it out. This time, she herself was too eager to toy with them. Once the guards had tied Attina firmly in place and moved away, Nera reached behind her neck, undid the halter top, and pulled it down. 

The princess’s luscious breasts heaved in the cool night air, bouncing ever so slightly. Nera could almost hear the drool from the spectators’ mouths splashing onto the stone floor of the arena. 

“No, no, please,” Attina whispered, tears soaking her hairline at the temples. 

“Now, princess, the less you resist, the more fun you’ll have,” Nera said without a trace of the coaxing tone she’d used before. The Charysians, under her own instruction, were wolves, pouncing on the scent of weakness. Tenderness had no place in this ritual. 

A knife was pressed into her palm, which she used to slice Attina’s dress down the middle. The girl stayed quiet, even when Nera pulled the fabric away from her form, though she quivered and whimpered. 

“The fun’s just begun, baby,” Nera said somewhat mockingly, tugging on her breasts from the heavy outer edges to the stiff nipples, jiggling the succulent flesh. While the Charysians looked on, panting, Nera dropped her hands to Attina’s waist and trailed them over the curves of her hips. She cupped her plump, sticky cunt and squeezed, her mouth aching to follow. 

But her mouth already had a turn—now it was time for a different part of her to claim the princess. Nera took a step back, rolling up her dress until her hard, throbbing cock was free at last. From her garter hung two thick ribbons, which she tied around her waist to keep her dress up and out of the way. The audience clapped and whistled, the thickened lust in the air seeping into her pores and intensifying her need. It was time. 

Nera gripped Attina’s hips and nestled her cock tip into the soft folds. “No, no, no,” the princess mumbled, all of her strength drained out of her. She mewled with pain as Nera drove deeper into her, breaking into the untouched hole. 

Nera’s head tilted back, and again the surroundings blurred out as she was overcome with pleasure. At last she was fully inside of her princess, snug inside the tight, warm grasp of her cunt. As she thrust in and out, slowly at first, the stretched inner walls dragged against her shaft, sending waves of ecstasy rolling through Nera’s body. 

To hell with looking powerful in front of the Charysians—ravaging the princess’s sweet cunt and squeezing her soft curves felt so  _ fucking good, _ much better than Nera remembered ever experiencing. Had they all been this tight, this hot? Furthermore, she  _ was _ powerful; none of these commoners could conquer the surrounding royalty like Queen Nera could. 

“Mm, you’re so nice and tight, princess. I’m going to knock you up, and you’re going to look as hot as you feel with a round belly and even bigger breasts. Your sweet cunt is going to take every drop of my come, baby girl…” 

She rammed into the princess, letting the pleasure and need blind her to all else. Attina’s crying and the men’s cheering filled her ears, and the scent of wet flesh against flesh filled her nose, but the only sensation Nera was concerned about was the clamping around her cock. Despite her crying, another orgasm was taking hold of Attina, almost perfectly aligned with Nera’s own. With a strangled howl, Nera emptied her cock straight into Attina’s womb, filling it up with so much come, it bulged outward, spurting some from the reddened, puffy folds. 

Another piece of metal was tucked into Nera’s palm: a plug to keep the come inside. She dipped her fingers into the pearly stream and stuffed it back into the swollen hole, followed by the plug. Attina let out a shriek of pain that dissolved into sobs. The guards lifted the altar and turned it around so that the princess, splayed and fucked and bred proper, was displayed to the audience. The cheers and hoots intensified along with her crying. 

“Bring her to my bedchamber,” Nera commanded, untying the ribbons around her waist and letting her dress fall over her limp cock. 

When she entered the bedchamber, she found a servant standing next to a huddled, trembling Attina. The princess was clutching a cup of tea with one hand, the other pressed against her bulging belly. Nera dismissed the servant and approached the bed, hand extended, which Attina, she noted with slight irritation, shrank away from. 

“There, there, sweet girl,” she said, stroking her matted hair away from a tear-streaked cheek. “You did wonderfully. I’m so proud of you, my beautiful princess bride.” 

Nera took the teacup out of Attina’s hands and set it on the night table. Gently bearing down on her shoulder, she nudged Attina into a lying position and sat next to her, idly caressing her cheek. “Darling girl, I’ve gotten so lucky with you.” She kissed her softly on the mouth, feeling her relax the slightest bit. 

“That’s it, relax. Get some sleep.” After another kiss, this one on her forehead, Nera rose, tucked the quilt under the princess’s chin, and left the room to find Lena waiting in the corridor. 

“My queen, I’m going to make a quick suggestion, and if you don’t care for it, please disregard it immediately.” 

“Go on…” 

Lena took a deep breath before plunging into a rambling speech. “I think it would perhaps be best, if this one turns out to be properly fertile, to breed her more than once rather than seek a new one, for it will be hard to do so, because, you see, the rumors are flowing, so we’d have to travel further than Posen, which, due to the mountains, is very difficult and requires—” 

“All right,” Nera cut her off, holding up a hand. “I will consider it.” 

“Oh...all right.” Lena seemed to have been expecting more of an argument. “Well, thank you, my queen.” 

“Of course, Lena. Now please excuse me. It is late and I’m exhausted from the ritual, so I must be getting to bed.” Nera was not lying; the ritual had taken an enormous amount of energy. She, too, was still in a post-orgasmic haze, which was settling into her now that the rush of power was fading. 

She returned to her bedchamber and saw the princess’s eyes snap open. Her pupils, stark against pale green, were still large—she was still afraid. Not a problem: After the Charysian royal treatment, she would grow comfortable and give birth to a strong, healthy Charysian warrior. 

After Nera changed into her nightdress, she approached the bed and cupped Attina’s cherubic cheeks. A kiss on her forehead helped her eyes flutter closed and her limbs sag further into the bed. Lena was right: Nera could breed this princess over and over and have plenty of fun doing so. 


End file.
